The Best Present
by GleeGeneration23
Summary: As Prompted by Nekochan1994-Liam Jones gets the best present ever, Belle becomes a legend and Killian feels rather betrayed-or the real story of how Liam Jones got that stuffed crocodile read and review


**Hello-This was a quick one prompted by Nekochan1994 about when Liam got the stuffed crocodile Peter (see The Littlest Pirate for more details) and I focused it from Belle's point of view**

**I will keep this short and sweet-please let me know what you thought.**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing-any requests please ask**

The Best Present

As Prompted by Nekochan1994-Liam Jones receives the best present ever, Henry is filled with malicious teenage glee and Hook really doesn't like Belle anymore.

It had been a joke really. Belle had picked it up on a fluke when she was shopping with Laci-a difficult feet because at three Laci's magic was developing at an alarming rate and it's hard to keep track of it.

But still Laci is chewing absentmindedly on a corner of the yellow duck thing Henry got her when Belle sees it. She's looking for something for Liam's second birthday and she sees a stuffed crocodile sitting on the shelf-it's not like the other crocodiles she's ever seen-it doesn't look all that frightening and a part of her is filled with a wicked sense of glee.

This could either end one of two ways, and Belle sincerely hopes either way Hook is made to feel uncomfortable-teach him to ever wolf whistle at her again.

When they arrive at the flat Laci gives Liam the benefit of her wise gaze and produces a small fireball that Belle ensures she puts out (unlike her husband she doesn't think it's either funny nor character building to throw them at people) but Liam lets out a laugh and the two run off to play with Neal and Matt.

Allison is curled against Robin her face smeared with chocolate and Belle catches Robin's eye. Robin shrugs at Belle as if to say children's parties in the Enchanted Forest never had this many children in them and it makes Belle nod in sympathy. Will and Ana are in the corner locked in their own world and Belle doesn't attempt to say anything to them and Ruby and Elsa are chatting by the window.

"No Regina?" she asks and Robin smiles dropping a now awake Allison over so she can go play with her friends "She said and I quote-I would rather eat road kill than pretend to be happy with Swan, Captain Guyliner and the two idiots with hundreds of brats" Belle nods in understanding that's pretty much what Rumple said when they got the invite.

"Lady Belle" says a voice behind them and Belle jumps nearly a foot in the air to blink at Hook who is smiling what Rumple calls 'the smile of the village idiot' "Hook" she says holding out the wrapped crocodile "I'd say happy birthday but I don't think I'd get near him"

Hook lets out another dopey smile "He'll open everything tonight" he says handing out a hipflask that Belle knows isn't filled with hot chocolate or whatever the kids are drinking. She raises a pointed eyebrow before taking a long swig. Its rum the captain's signature drink and Belle takes a good long draught, ignoring Robin's grin at Hook's look of amazement because she knows this is going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Thankfully Laci grows tired and Belle is able to drag her sugar-crashed daughter back to their own house after an hour or so before the presents are opened. Laci sleeps through the night without disturbance and Belle thinks it's a good day.<p>

She forgot to factor in Henry.

Since the birth of both of his two siblings Henry had taken to days at their house moaning from the top of the stairs about how unfair his life was and something about the howling abyss of his darkened soul.

But when he comes over today looking like he's been in a hurricane and nearly crashing into his grandfather he's laughing so hard he sweeps Belle up into a hug shouting something along the lines of "You are the best grandma ever!"

Once he had deposited her back on the ground Belle shoots Rumple a look who shrugs and turns to Henry who looks like one of those pictures Belle has seen of kids in the middle of drug induced partying. "Inspired Grandma" Henry says looking thrilled "Utterly inspiring-god my respect for you is soaring"

"Henry" Rumple says calmly turning the corner of the newspaper as if this happens every morning "Would you mind telling us what the hell you are on about?" Henry grins "Liam's present of course" he says grinning "A crocodile, Jesus how inspiring"

Belle winced as Rumple's eyebrows rise "You got the pirate's son a stuffed crocodile?" he asks carefully and Belle nods "Why doesn't he like it?" she says worried for a brief moment and Henry laughs "Likes it? Grandma he loves the damn thing he won't go five minutes without it-Killian's heartbroken, he told me to tell you he feels betrayed."

"Drama queen" Rumple mutters under his breath and Henry takes another deep breath before looking at his watch "Hell" he says pressing a quick kiss to Laci's head "I gotta run I'm gonna be late" he winks at Belle who stared before dashing out the door "Oh by the way" he says skidding to a halt at the door "Killian told me to tell you he named the damn thing Peter"

Belle stared as the front door slammed shut as Rumple choked on his tea. She sighed turning to her stunned husband and confused child "Oops" she offered.

Of course Regina would later stop by to offer her congratulations, Robin and Will would look at Belle with new respect and Killian wouldn't speak to her for a month.

But that story is for another day

* * *

><p><span><strong>Please Read and Review x<strong>


End file.
